Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々 Mizuki Nana, 21 de enero, 1980) es una de las seiyūs y cantautora más famosas de Japón, nacida en la ciudad de Niihama en la Prefectura de Ehime. Representa a la agencia de doblaje es Sigma Seven, y el sello discográfico al que pertenece es King Records. Su nombre real es Nana Kondō (近藤 奈々 Kondō Nana). Hizo la voz de Riful en el anime de ''Claymore''. Es conocida principalmente por doblar a Hinata Hyuga en Naruto. Ha logrado tener más de 130 papeles notables de voz y disfrutando de su gran éxito en el mundo de los seiyuus. Carrera Personal *Basilisk (TV) : Theme Song Lyrics (ED1/ED2), Theme Song Performance (ED1, ED2) *Blood-C (TV) : Theme Song Lyrics (ED), Theme Song Performance (ED) *Bottle Fairy (TV) : Theme Song Performance (eps 1-3, 13) *Dog Days (TV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Generation of Chaos (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Generation of Chaos Next (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Ichigo 100% (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP/ED3) *Ichigo 100% (special) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Inukami! (TV) : Theme Song Performance (ED2) *Love Hina Spring Special - I wish Your Dream : Theme Song Performance (insert song 'Nyamo-chan no Uta') *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) : Theme Song Lyrics (OP), Theme Song Performance *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) : Insert Song Performance ("BRAVE PHOENIX"; ep 12), Theme Song Lyrics (OP), Theme Song Performance (OP) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) : Theme Song Lyrics (OP), Theme Song Performance (OP) *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Mamimume Mogacho (TV) : Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Memories Off 2nd (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Natsuiro no Sunadokei (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP theme) *Ninja Nonsense (TV) : Theme Song Performance ("Shinobu Ondo") *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) : Theme Song Performance *Rosario + Vampire (TV) : Insert Song Performance, Theme Song Lyrics (ED), Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) : Insert Song Performance, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Run=Dim (TV) : Theme Song Performance (ED) *Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Seven of Seven (TV) : Theme Song Performance (ED) *Shugo Chara!! Doki— (TV) : Insert Song Performance *Tales of Symphonia the Animation (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (ED3) *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (OAV) : Theme Song Performance (OP) *Weiß Survive (TV) : Theme Song Performance *White Album (TV) : Insert Song Performance, Theme Song Lyrics (OP), Theme Song Performance (OP) *Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle (TV) : Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *Storyteller (Aquarius) in "DEARS Juuni Seiza Monogatari Tales ~Artemis *Side~ Omnibus" (CD) (Japanese) *suiseiseki in "rozen maiden" (drama CD manga) (Japanese) *Suiseiseki in "Rozen Maiden" (drama CD) (Japanese) *Tina in "Toriko: Gourmet Survival!" (VG) (Japanese) *White Makoto in "Phantom Breaker" (VG) (Japanese) *Your daughter in "Princess Maker 4" (VG) (Japanese) Actriz de voz *Allison & Lillia (TV) as Allison Whittington; Lillia *Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) as Akiko (Sakura no Mori no Man; eps 5-6) *Ayakashi (TV) as Eimu Yoake *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) as Ryang *Basilisk (TV) as Iga Oboro *Beast Fighter - The Apocalypse (TV) as Ayaka Sanders *Black Butler II (TV) as Alois Trancy *Blood-C (TV) as Saya Kisaragi *Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) as Saya Kisaragi *Bottle Fairy (TV) as Kururu *Buddha: The Great Departure (movie); Migaila *Bungaku Shōjo (movie) as Nanase Kotobuki *Bungaku Shōjo Memoir III - Koi suru Otome no Rhapsody (OAV) as Nanase Kotobuki *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) as Ruriko Misono (ep 8) *Case Closed (TV) as clothes store person (ep 242) *Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) as Sion *Claymore (TV) as Riful (Abyssal One) *Darker than Black (TV) as Misaki Kirihara *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) as Misaki Kirihara *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (movie 13) as Reporter; Yoshii *Dog Days (TV) as Nanami Takatsuki (ep 13); Ricotta Elmar *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Jacqueline Baumgold; Jin's Mother (ep 1) *Elemental Gelade (TV) as Cisqua *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (TV) as Yuno Rukina *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) as Lucy Liberty *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (OAV) as Mave-chan *Flint, The Time Detective (TV) as Sora *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Boy (eps 29-30); Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Lan Fan *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OAV) as Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OAV) as Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Wrath *(The) Garden of Sinners (movie series) as Misaya Ōji (ep 6) *Generation of Chaos Next (OAV) as Roji *Gravion (TV) as Marinia *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Marinia *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) as Mizuki Segawa *Hakushaku to Yōsei (TV) as Lydia Carlton *Happy Lesson (OAV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson Advanced (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson The Final (OAV) as Minaduki Rokumatsuri *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Hell Girl (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata *Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Shibata Tsugumi *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata (cameo appearance; ep 24) *Hourou Musuko (TV) as Maho Nitori *Ichigo 100% (OAV) as Yui Minamito *Ichigo 100% (special) as Yui Minamito *Ichigo 100% (TV) as Yui Minamito (18 episodes) *Inukami! (TV) as as Kei Shindou (eps 12-13) *Itazura na Kiss (TV) as Kotoko Aihara *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (movie) as Erina Pendleton *Junjō Romantica 2 (TV) as Kaoruko Usami (ep 10) *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Tiz *Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) as Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) *Kämpfer (TV) as Kanden Yamaneko *Kämpfer für die Liebe (TV) as Kanden Yamaneko *Kiba (TV) as Roya *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (OAV) as Casus (ep 2) *Koi Koi Seven (TV) as Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) as OASIS (ep 22) *Letter Bee (TV) as Silvette *Love Hina Spring Special - I wish Your Dream as Nyamo *Magical Canan (TV) as Sayaka Mizushiro *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) as Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) as Fate T. Harlaown *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's as Fate Testarossa *Mamimume Mogacho (TV) as Mako-chan *MapleStory (TV) as Krone *Memories Off 2nd (OAV) as Hotaru Shirakawa *Minami-ke (TV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Betsubara (OAV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Tōma Minami *Mokke (TV) as Mizuki Hibara *Naruto (TV) as Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto Shippūden (TV) as Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds as Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto Shippūden: Blood Prison (movie) as Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto Shippūden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono (movie) as Hinata Hyuuga *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Natsuiro no Sunadokei (OAV) as Serizawa Kaho *Ninja Nonsense (TV) as Shinobu *Ninja Scroll (TV) as Yayoi *Paranoia Agent (TV) as Taeko Hirukawa (ep 6) *Pia Carrot e Yōkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari (movie) as Noriko Shima *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Powarun (ep 83) *Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Victini *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Victini *Polyphonica (TV) as Perserte Yugiri *Polyphonica Crimson S (TV) as Perserte Yugiri *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Tsubomi *Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Princess Tutu (TV) as Rue/Princess Kraehe *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) as Janice Quatlane *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Yufa *Rideback (TV) as Rin Ogata *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Moka Akashiya *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Moka Akashiya *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV) as Pandora *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV 2) as Pandora *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Mika *Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari *Seven of Seven (TV) as Kuronana; Nana Suzuki; Shironana *Shaman King (TV) as Kororo; Pino (Young); Tamao Tamamura *Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as Kanon Seena *Shōjo Fight (OAV) as Neri Ooishi *Shugo Chara! (TV) as Utau Hoshina *Shugo Chara! Party! (TV) as Utau Hoshina *Shugo Chara!! Doki— (TV) as Utau Hoshina *Simoun (TV) as Bridge Crew (Messis; ep 21); Bridge Crew C (ep 22); Instructor (ep 5); Morinasu; Pal D (ep 1); Patrol Personnel A (ep 19); Pilot B (ep 16); Shrine Guardian A (eps 1, 9, 17-19); Soldier B (eps 11-12, 25) *Sister Princess (TV) as Aria *Sister Princess: Re Pure (TV) as Aria *Supernatural: The Anime Series (OAV) as Meg Masters *Tactics (TV) as Suzu Edogawa *Tales of Symphonia the Animation (OAV) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (OAV) as Colette Brunel *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: The United World Episode (OAV) as Colette Brunel *Tegami Bachi Reverse (TV) as Silvette *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) as Neju Na Melmas *Tokyo Marble Chocolate (OAV) as Chizuru *Toriko (TV) as Tina *Tsuyokiss - Cool×Sweet (TV) as Sunao Konoe *White Album (TV) as Rina Ogata *Witchblade (TV) as Maria *Yakitate!! Japan (TV) as Sophie Balzac Kirisaki (eps 30-31) *Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle (TV) as Riri En inglés *Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Victini *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Victini No-anime *Voces adicionales en "Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C." (VG) (Japanese) *Ai in "Happy Dance Collection" (VG) (Japanese) *Amitalilly in "Shining Force EXA" (VG) (Japanese) *Ashley in "Luminous Arc 3: Eyes" (VG) (Japanese) *Carly Shay (voiceover for Miranda Cosgrove) in "iCarly" (live-action TV series) (Japanese) *Celestia in "Final Fantasy Type-0" (VG) (Japanese) *Character Voice in "7th Dragon 2020" (PSP RPG) (Japanese) *Cisqua in "EREMENTAR GERAD The original" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Cisqua in "Erementar Gerad: Limited Edition Manga Volume 16 Drama CD" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Cisqua in "Erementar Gerad: Limited Edition Manga Volume 17 Drama CD" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Cisqua in "Erementar Gerad: Limited Edition Manga Volume 18 Drama CD" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Collet Brunel in "Tales of Symphonia" (VG) (Japanese) *Collete Brunel in "Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk" (VG) (Japanese) *Dorothea in "Avalon Code" (VG) (Japanese) *Fate T. Harlaown in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate T. Harlaown in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 01" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03" (Drama CD) *(Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage M" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 02" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 03" (Drama CD) (Japanese) *Fate Testarossa in "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's PORTABLE -THE GEARS OF DESTINY-" (VG) (Japanese) *Garnette Flamberge in "Mebius Online" (MMORPG) (Japanese) *Goddess Cluneiya in "Unchain Blades Rexx" (VG) (Japanese) *Hinata Hyuuga in "Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Hinata Hyuuga in "Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3" (VG) (Japanese) *Hinata Hyuuga in "Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4" (VG) (Japanese) *Irias Reginleif in "eXceed3rd" (VG) (Japanese) *Kotoko Aihara in "Itazura na Kiss" (Drama CD) (voice) (Japanese) *LeAnn Elsas in "Angelic Concert" (VG)(PS2) (Japanese) *Levy the Slasher in "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's PORTABLE -THE GEARS OF *DESTINY-" (VG) (Japanese) *Lolotte Stasille in "Atelier Lise ~Alchemist of Ordre~" (VG) (Japanese) *Madobe Nanami in "Madobe Nanami Desktop Themepack for Windows 7" (Computer) (Japanese) *Mana in "Rune Factory 2" (VG) (Japanese) *Mikoto Nishina in "Phantom Breaker" (VG) (Japanese) *Musuhi in "Shoukan Shoujo ~ElementalGirl Calling~" (VG) (Japanese) *Nagisa in "PHANTASY STAR PORTABLE2 INFINITY" (VG) (Japanese) *Narración in "Shining Force CROSS" (VG) (Japanese) *Neige Hausen in "Mugen no Frontier EXCEED" (VG) (Japanese) *Paz Ortega Andrade/Pacifica Ocean in "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker" (Japanese) *Player Voice in "Shining Force CROSS" (VG) (Japanese) *Quinn Fabray (voiceover for Dianna Agron) in "Glee" (Japanese) *Rebecca Streisand in "WILD ARMS the Vth Vanguard" (Japanese) *Reinette Kirsche in "Little Witch Parfait" (VG) (Japanese) *Reinette Kirsche in "Little Witch Reinette" (VG) (Japanese) *Rena Ranfodo in "Star Ocean 2 Second Evolution" (VG) (Japanese) *Rina Ogata in "Aquapazza -AQUAPLUS Dream Match-" (VG/arcade) (Japanese) *Seena Kanon in "SHINING WIND" (VG) (Japanese) *Serizawa Kaho in "Hourglass of Summer" aka "Natsuiro no Sunadokei" (VG) *Shirakawa Hotaru in "Memories Off" (VG) (Japanese) *Six (voiceover for Cameron Bright) in "Ultraviolet" (live-action movie) (Japanese) Mizuki, Nana